In order to adequately provide water to lawns or other planting beds, sprinkler systems are commonly installed. Most underground sprinkler systems are composed of multiple sprinkler heads linked together with pipes and/or water lines which carry the water from an outflow valve. One of the major drawbacks to such a sprinkler system is that once a sprinkler head is damaged it is difficult to repair. Furthermore, if one head is damaged the water gushes out (the “geyser” phenomenon) of the system often causing flooding in the area and depriving water pressure to sprinkler heads down the line from the geyser. This causes a useless waste of water and can be very damaging to the surrounding vegetation and infrastructure. It is most beneficial to repair the heads as soon as possible. Sprinkler heads become damaged or otherwise malfunction for many reasons. A few examples are as follows: striking by lawnmowers, clogging with dirt and debris, vegetation overgrowing a head necessitating that it be raised, and cracked risers.
Currently when a sprinkler head requires maintenance, a working space of approximately one foot in diameter must be dug in the dirt around the base of the sprinkler head, usually all the way down to where they screw into the riser or water supply line. This is a very messy and time consuming job, especially when the soil is rocky or contains roots which must be cut. When the bottom of the head and/or connection with the underground pipe are finally reached and unscrewed, the hole that has just been dug usually fills with water that is residual in the underground water supply lines, even if the main water source has been shut down. Muddy water, dirt and debris fall into the now open water lines. Since the debris will likely clog the replaced head and/or water line if allowed to remain, the water must be bailed out of the hole or one must wait for the water to be absorbed back into the ground before work can be continued or completed.
After the repair is made, the hole that is dug must be refilled with dirt. It is most aggravating when this procedure must be done all over again a short time later to repair another problem that might occur with the same head. When this scenario is multiplied by 35 to 60 sprinkler heads per yard this becomes a never-ending problem.
There is, thus, a need to resolve this problem with a method and device that provides for and maintains a clean and clear working space in the ground surrounding the sprinkler heads.